Cuzosu's Bleach Drabbles
by Cuzosu
Summary: Probably will have all yaoi pairings. A collection of spur-of-the-moment drabbles. First: Kensei and Grimmjow. Will take requests, too.
1. Kensei and Grimmjow

This will be a collection of drabbles - not sure when I'll post them, or even what pairings I'll use, but that's the intention. If you find a pairing you think I can do justice to, let me know. I'll tell you whether or not I'll try it, and we can go from there.

A/N: This one was inspired by a little set of Bleach yaoi profile questions, wherein it asked me to write a drabble as the last part. Well, the people I picked for the numbers on the list coincided with Kensei and Grimmjow, and, much to my surprise, it seems to have turned out fairly well, considering I really didn't think I was going to be able to do it justice.

Warnings: M for swearing and yaoi implications.

**Drabble #1: Kensei and Grimmjow**

Silver hair shone as Kensei's eyes wandered the barroom and his blue-haired lover. Grimmjow was feisty and fun.

Kensei spared an assessing gaze for his drunken lieutenant, and the Hollow-kitty pounced. "I know your subordinate's popular, Kensei, but he's a big shinigami and can take care of himself."

Grinning, the silver-haired Vizard tilted his head until his voice could rumble in his lover's ear. "Jealous, kitty? You know you're the only one I pet."

Blue eyes glinting, Grimmjow pulled out a coin. "Heads says I get top tonight," came the challenge.

"Tails and I nail your ass."


	2. Kisuke and Shunsui

Warning: Yaoi implications, alcohol consumption.

**Drabble #2: Kisuke and Shunsui**

It was a good night to sit on the porch of the shoten and enjoy sake with Kyoraku-taicho, reflected Urahara, and said as much.

The brunette chuckled. "Call me Shunsui," he told the blond huskily. There was a certain look in his eyes as he added, "Let's not be formal tonight..."

Maybe he was drunk - or lonely, like the man in front of him - but the notion of company was appealing indeed. If that company came with benefits - with Shunsui - well, it had been a while since he'd had that kind of company, too.


	3. Shunsui, Shuuhei and Shirosaki

Based on the premise that drinking is very bad for Ichigo's control, and Shirosaki gets out. Because Shirosaki has less inhibitions than Ichigo does. ;)

**Drabble #3: Shunsui, Shuuhei and Shirosaki**

It was a night when Shuuhei was not at the bar with friends, instead enjoying hot sake by the lake, and his companion was no other than Kyoraku Shunsui.

Probably it would have been a good night for getting laid, except that Kurosaki Ichigo was trying to escape Rukia's attention.

Kurosaki seemed panicked.

Shunsui flared his reiatsu to cover the younger man's and gestured to the ground, pulling a spare cup from his sleeve.

"I'll divert her tomorrow," said Shuuhei.

Come morning, Shuuhei eyed Shunsui, then admired the substitute's nude form. Finally he grinned. "Shirosaki was fun. Another round tonight?"


	4. Ichigo and Grimmjow

Somewhat of a crack-drabble. It just came to me. Practically wrote itself.

**Drabble #4: Ichigo and Grimmjow**

It had been a mere five hours since Ichigo regained his powers and took out his predecessor. Shucking the company of his exuberant friends had been difficult, but finally he found himself at the shoten. Urahara opened the door with a knowing smile and gestured him in, pushing him to a specific door with the words, "This is the room you want."

The room was pitch black, and Ichigo hesitated until a low growl rumbled in his ear.

"I missed you."

He turned and kissed the former Espada. "Doubt you've had time." _I might have to thank Urahara-san for this._


	5. Kisuke and Shinji

Because Kisuke and Shinji were a requested pairing. ;)

**Drabble #5: Kisuke and Shinji**

Hirako Shinji had a habit of dropping by the shoten unannounced, so Kisuke wasn't surprised when the Vizard slid the door open and greeted him with a grin.

"How's my favorite exile today?"

Lips quirked in a faint smile, gray-green eyes sharp, Urahara replied, "In the middle of an experiment, actually, and I could use another set of hands..." He left the end of the sentence open to interpretation and hid a grin behind his fan.

As they headed for the lab, Tessai sighed. They came up with the strangest excuses; it wasn't like he didn't know they were lovers.


	6. Shinji and Shirosaki

**Drabble #6: Shinji and Shirosaki**

Looking back, Shinji couldn't say how it started. It just...happened. Kurosaki had always had strange effects on those around him, but this was mind-boggling. Shirosaki had gone from being willing to slaughter his human side's friends...to pouncing on one of the teen's teachers. And the more Shinji had attempted to resist, the more insistent Shirosaki had become. Giving in was the smarter option, really.

Through the bedroom door came the now-trusted hollow, eyes alight and eager.

Shinji smiled. "C'mere, love. Let me play with you tonight..." He patted the bed spread invitingly; Shirosaki didn't argue.


	7. Gin and Starrk

**Drabble #7: Gin and Starrk**

Gin blamed the first time on Aizen; they'd been at a meeting and he'd made what should have been a cutting remark, but his target had been lulled to sleep by his ex-captain's speech.

The second was harder to pass off as unintentional, but he really hadn't meant to start a make-out session as a means of avoiding responsibility. Still, it was definitely convenient, and his collaborator was obviously willing...

But what was that saying again? Third time's the charm? Surely it must've been, because the silver-haired man was beginning to understand the allure Starrk's pillows and blankets truly held...


	8. Starrk and Urahara

So... I find I'm rather a fan of these two. And this scene just makes me giggle, and I so very rarely _giggle _since it's more...girly...than I typically am. But anyway, I very much enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Also, it's _slightly _over the 100 words it's supposed to be, but it came out to about 115, so it's not too bad, right?

**Drabble #8: Starrk and Urahara**

Starrk had always enjoyed lazing about in bed - any bed - but recently he'd discovered that he disliked his own bed. It was plush, soft, piled with pillows and fluffy blankets; perfect for losing himself in.

He couldn't stand to stay in it. No, he inevitably found himself at his benefactor's door, knocking lightly.

Kisuke never seemed surprised to see him, either. He'd just open the door, yawning, and smile as he watched the brunette flop down and burrow under the covers.

Starrk was starting to think the blond didn't like his own bed, either, because mornings found them tangled together, Kisuke using him as a body pillow.


	9. Kensei and Shuuhei

Heheheh...

**Drabble #9: Kensei and Shuuhei**

"C'mere," growled Kensei, stalking forward.

Shuuhei bared his teeth in a feral grin, conscious of the eyes of the entire Ninth Squad upon them. "You need to chill, taichou. How 'bout a game of tag instead?"

When he drew his sword, the squad inhaled sharply. This was going to be a dangerous game.

"You're it." And with a flash of shunpo he was off, Kensei in hot pursuit.

One relieved squad member shook his head. "Damn, our lieutenant has _balls_..."

Finally alone and far away, tag became passionate play as the scent of his lover overwhelmed Kensei's hollow.


	10. Starrk and Grimmjow

This turned out fairly well, I think. ;)

**Drabble #10: Starrk and Grimmjow**

They got along about as well as cats and dogs - which was fitting, given their released forms and abilities. Except...when Grimmjow was calmer, Starrk was actually fairly pleasant company.

He didn't talk excessively, or worship Aizen like Ulquiorra did. Nor was he pushy or deliberately irritating.

So perhaps it was inevitable: Grimmjow's curiosity got the better of him. After all, curiosity killed the cat. Or something like that.

Starrk was dozing when the blue-haired Arrancar leaned forward and pressed their lips together, but he _hm'_d and woke, languidly pulling Grimmjow closer. "Saying you wanna play?" he growled teasingly.


	11. Zangetsu and Urahara

This is a pairing I've never seen before, and it interests me. At some point I'll probably write a longer fic about them. ;)

**Drabble #11: Zangetsu and Urahara**

It had been a long time in coming, this moment. Planning, manipulating...it had taken more than a full year for this chance to come about, and the Zanpakuto had no intention of wasting it.

Kisuke looked around curiously, entertained by his student's inner world. _Sideways? How suitably Ichigo..._

"I like you," Zangetsu stated, as straightforward as his bladed forms. Before the shopkeeper could misconstrue this - he really was emotionally stupid, the Zanpakuto knew - the brunette added, "As in: I think you're hot and I want to have sex with you."

The blond blinked. "Oh?" Then he leered.


	12. Shuuhei and Grimmjow

It's another strange pairing, but meh, I thought it was cute.

**Drabble #12: Shuuhei and Grimmjow**

Neither could pinpoint when it began. Was it the first time they traded punches in a barroom brawl? The tenth time they tossed back shots, only to realize they'd inadvertently sat next to each other? Maybe it was the third time they found that mythical thing: _common ground._

Whatever the case, Hisagi Shuuhei had been confounded when he realized he'd adopted a blue feline; he'd never set out to do this! But it was impossible to deny. Grimmjow'd made a key to his house and settled right in.

It was a feline thing, a not-so-hostile takeover. Shuuhei loved him anyway.


	13. Urahara and Renji

Heheh. This is cute.

**Drabble #13: Urahara and Renji**

Renji cringed. Urahara-san was giving him That Look. The one that made him flinch.

It wasn't that Abarai Renji was a coward; far from it. It was just...

Cheeks flaming, the redhead averted his eyes yet again. He didn't _want _to be known as a freeloader. Particularly by Urahara himself.

Sadly, it was the blond who most called him Mr. Freeloader.

It. Had. To. Stop.

So Sixth Squad's lieutenant whirled on the man following him. Without hesitation - without giving himself a chance to lose his nerve again - Renji seized the blond with both hands and kissed him soundly.


	14. Shunsui and Starrk

The last line says it all. ;)

Oh, and my bad, it's ten words over the hundred it's supposed to be. But it said to hell with a mere hundred, because it wanted to finish this drabble right. :P

**Drabble #14: Shunsui and Starrk**

The first time they'd met had been on the battlefield. On opposing sides. And for all that they'd been as amiable as enemies could be, they'd still tried to kill each other. So it didn't exactly make sense to Nanao when she went about her morning routine and made to rouse her captain...and walked in on him. On them.

More specifically, walked in on her naked captain and an equally nude former Espada.

Part of her wondered, _Since when has Shunsui liked __**guys?**_

Another part chanted fervently, _I did __**not **__just see Starrk Coyote nekkid!_

Because _naked _was merely sans clothes, but _nekkid _was naked and up to something.


	15. Shunsui, Shuuhei and Kensei

Okay, so this one's 156 words, because I actually have every intention of expanding this one. It's too yummy not to. ;)

**Drabble #15: Shunsui, Shuuhei, and Kensei**

Kensei woke with a groan. His head hurt, this didn't feel like his bed, and he was surrounded by skin. The first two points sucked ass, but the third...

Blinking against the light, the Vizard swept his eyes over the rest of the bed.

Two people. Two _men._

Just how drunk had they all been?

Then the older shinigami stirred, smirking flirtatiously with half-lidded eyes. On the other side of the rumpled bedspread lay the Vizard's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei, who suddenly tumbled from the bed in a panic, arms flailing but trapped in the blanket. Belatedly realizing Kazeshini wasn't attacking him, Shuuhei stilled.

_This won't do. _Shaking his head, Kensei ushered the younger man back to the bed. "Back to sleep," he ordered firmly, pushing the bewildered lieutenant into the middle. "Next time we wake up, we're doing this _right."_

Shunsui chuckled and settled in, arm draped over the other two. "That's my kind of plan."


	16. Kensei and Urahara

Fluffy. Just...fluffy. *tries and fails to wipe taste of fluff off tongue*

**Drabble #16: Kensei and Urahara**

Muguruma Kensei wasn't big on words; what you _did _mattered. And the Urahara had been instrumental in saving the Vizards. Without the blond, Kensei doubted any of them would still be alive.

But two words choked him. He couldn't say _Thank you _to the man he'd watched for over a century.

What would he say, anyway? _Thanks for saving us back then. By the way, I've had a massive crush on you since before that. _Yeah, right.

So when the blond shopkeeper opened the door and tilted his head, the silver-haired ex-captain captured chapped lips in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, he whispered heartfelt thanks.


	17. Shuuhei and Starrk

Felt the urge to write tonight. This is the result. Or at least the first result. :P

**Drabble #17: Shuuhei and Starrk**

Shuuhei wasn't sure what to think of the lazy Espada. The man expressed a lackluster attitude, as if bored with the world. But sometimes, Hisagi had found...sometimes the lieutenant caught those eyes turned his way, pondering, weighing, assessing who knew what about him.

It was surprisingly frustrating. So one day he confronted Starrk about it.

Those eyes pinned him with a look, swept the world from under his feet, captured his attention so thoroughly Shuuhei almost missed the slight quirk of lips and softly spoken words.

"I was trying to understand why I'm drawn to you. Still am." _Always._

**A/N: **You know there's more to this scene, maybe even this story, but for now this is what's written. ;P Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	18. Shuuhei and Ichigo

This one is because I felt they needed a first crush scenario. ;)

**Drabble #18: Shuuhei and Ichigo**

The first time Ichigo laid eyes on the man, he felt like he'd botched his timing and been nailed by his father's foot again. What was that phrase? Tough love? Right. But it couldn't apply to someone he'd only just _seen, _could it?

It could, because the second time he saw the man was in the war; his heart skipped a beat before pounding faster.

Maybe he was tired of waiting, because when Ichigo regained his powers, the lieutenant dropped by and shook his hand, smiling. "Hisagi Shuuhei."

Tongue-tied, Ichigo managed, "I'm -"

"I know. Nice to finally meet you."


	19. Kisuke and Ichigo

This one is because I wanted to explore a different side of first-crush-Ichigo. And it was really fun to write.

**Drabble #19: Kisuke and Ichigo**

The man was his teacher, inasmuch as anyone was. It was _wrong _to feel this way about him.

But Ichigo was nothing if not honest with himself, so he had to admit: he was in love with Urahara Kisuke.

Shit, he was insane! Why else would he fall for that mad scientist?

_Because he does what needs to be done. Because he cares about his friends, his comrades, and children in general. ...because he's hot and cunning, if you catch him without the hat or the fan._

Mostly, in other words: _Because he's Kisuke._

That settled it.

_He'll be mine._

**A/N: **One track mind much? ;)

I get the feeling Ichigo'd be determined if he decided to date someone, and what with those protective instincts he's got, I'd say he's the possessive type, too. ;) But hey, just makes it more fun to imagine!


	20. Ukitake and Urahara

Hahaha, this one's kind of a reverse from the previous two. But it hit me: I want to write Jū feeling bad for robbing the cradle!

And then Shunsui stepped in. *facepalm*

Also, this goes _slightly _over the hundred words a drabble's supposed to be, but...they wouldn't shut up. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to concentrate when Jū and Shunsui are arguing in the back of your head? I gave in and did what they said so they'd finally be quiet.

**Drabble #20: Ukitake and Urahara**

Sometimes Ukitake felt guilty. He'd even once confessed to his best friend that he felt he was robbing the cradle, so to speak.

Shunsui had laughed at him. Laughed and pointedly listed reasons why he wasn't, using the fingers of one hand.

One: Urahara Kisuke was a grown man, used to making up his own mind.

Two: The blond was bad at understanding emotions, so he _needed _Jūshirō.

Three: Kisuke didn't want anyone else.

Four: He was gay, as was Kisuke. People were going to call that immoral anyway.

Five: Since when had either of them - or Kisuke, for that matter - been _normal _and therefore bound by convention?


	21. Kensei, Shunsui and Starrk

Five words over, so sue me. :P

This whole notion makes me laugh; you'll understand by the end. ;)

**Drabble #21: Kensei, Shunsui and Starrk**

Starrk remembered drinking with the captains - Central 46 still didn't trust him off on his own - but that was as far as his memory went back. And this bed didn't feel like the one he'd been assigned.

It had too much room, if two people could fit on it with him.

Sitting up, yawning, his eyes roamed the other forms in the bed.

Kyōraku Shunsui. _Somehow I'm not surprised. _And Muguruma Kensei. _...what the hell?_

Resolving to see what changed when he woke again, the brunette slumped back on the bed, still between them.

Little did he know that Kensei had other plans.


	22. Byakuya and Kisuke

Here ya go, Fei!

**Drabble #22: Kuchiki Byakuya and Urahara Kisuke**

It had been a long time since Kuchiki Byakuya last laid eyes on Urahara Kisuke, but the blond was the same as ever.

Irrepressible. Incomprehensible. Obnoxious.

"Urahara-san," greeted Byakuya.

Fan aflutter in front of his face, Kisuke jovially responded: "Bya-kun! Played tag recently?"

Yes, absolutely the same. Infuriating.

"And to think I took leave time to visit."

Ever perverted, the blond grinned. "I have a bed you can use."

Dark eyes assessed him solemnly. "Would it fit my preferences?"

"Certainly! Whips, chains -"

Renji's eyes widened.

_Kisuke, you'll pay for this later._ Byakuya's gaze conveyed the threat.

Urahara just smiled.

* * *

A/N:

Hahaha, oh, man, this was hilarious to write! The mental imagery! xD

I intend, at some point, to write a full fic about these two, but it's not even a work in progress yet, so don't expect it too soon!

Also: I've discovered I have no immunity when mischievous Kisuke wants something...except when mischievous Shunsui got to me first.


	23. Gin and Kisuke

On the premise that, after the final battle against Aizen, Urahara finds Gin lying wounded and unconscious in the rubble.

**Drabble #23: Gin and Kisuke**

Kisuke picked up the injured man carefully. Then he swept into shunpo and rushed to his shop - and thus to Tessai's circumspect medical aid.

_You're a traitor, according to Seireitei, yet you'd have sacrificed yourself to take down Aizen. And the way you acted, it must've been planned for a long time. You didn't kill Ichigo, you toyed with him...acting sadistic to further your own ends. Because you couldn't bear Aizen's goals._

As Tessai's hands lit with kidō, the blond admitted it. He was in love with Ichimaru Gin, a man who was his match in keeping secrets.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write something with Gin, and then I wrote this - and Gin's not even conscious for it! *facepalm* I mean, not that I have problems with Kisuke - he's fun to write any time. But I wanted to write Gin awake and participating in the chaos! And then...this happened...

...meh, whatever. Gin made Kisuke fall in love with him anyway.

Fact is, Kisuke's so complicated as a character that sometimes he lures me off target and suckers me into exploring facets of his mind and personality (and preferences) and I just can't say no. Shunsui's the same way, except he's too lazy to lure me off target often. He tries to bribe me with sake instead. *shakes head*


	24. Renji and Shuuhei

**Drabble #24: Abarai Renji and Hisagi Shuuhei**

Renji's mouth turned up in a feral grin. "Guess what I'm gonna do tonight, Shuu," he purred.

One dark eyebrow rose. "Enjoy a drink at the bar with the rest of us?"

_Smartass. _"After that. When it's just us, after we've made it home..."

A smile played about the raven-haired man's lips. "In the doorway? Kinky." His eyes danced.

"Not in the doorway, Shuu... You're gonna wear those cuffs -"

By the way those smoky eyes hooded, Renji knew Shuuhei was lost.

In the end, they started in the hall, then played in the bedroom - and in the shower.


	25. Shuuhei and Kisuke

However unrealistic this might be, I'm rather fond of this pairing...

**Drabble #25: Hisagi Shuuhei and Urahara Kisuke**

Once the war was over, life had stabilized once more. Hisagi Shuuhei took to using his leave time to visit the Human World. And it wasn't - as his friends thought - because he was a workaholic keeping tabs on Urahara.

It began as a way of discovering more about his new taichou covertly. But then Urahara recommended a music store. Somehow, the next thing he knew, the blond was rigging Human technology to work in Seireitei - and Shuuhei realized he was fond of the irritating bastard.

When they kissed, things snowballed out of control and into the nearest bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it _is _canon that Urahara modifies human tech to work in Seireitei. Hisagi rides a motorcycle (it's mentioned by Renji), Shinji has his music, etc.


	26. Shinji and Starrk

Kind of a crack-fic, even for one of these odd pairings drabbles. This is what happens when I'm tired and my mind gets sudden inspiration from who knows where.

**Drabble #26: Hirako Shinji and Starrk Coyote**

Hirako Shinji couldn't explain what drew him to the former Primera; there was just...something about him.

The brunet was a gentle man, for all his power. It was perhaps the most perplexing thing about the Hollow. He'd honestly rather snooze than fight.

For his part, Shinji felt an overwhelming need to make the other man react. But Starrk was so unfamiliar with company that he misunderstood teasing. He also didn't play games - tag just confused him and poker...Kensei'd had to restrain Hiyori the one time they'd tried to include him.

That left...hitting on him.

_Game on._

* * *

A/N: See? Crack-fic. Out of nowhere, my mind says, "Let's write _this_ couple!"

*facepalm* ...what was I supposed to do? It kept waving lewd mental images of them at me...


	27. Shunsui and Shūhei

25 words over. 'cause Shūhei didn't think Shunsui wanted anything more than a one night stand.

**Drabble #27: Kyōraku Shunsui and Hisagi Shūhei**

Kyōraku Shunsui was a flirt, infamous for one night stands. So when Hisagi Shūhei woke up in his bed the morning after a massive binge, he expected it to be the end of anything when he stepped out the door.

But observant eyes watched him go. Kyōraku hadn't felt even faintly puzzled in some time; this tug that pulled him to discover more about the lieutenant was intriguing. It had been a long time since he'd felt compelled to know everything about anyone; the last had been his best friend, Ukitake Jūshirō.

Shunsui cornered the younger man at a bar the next night, kept him there until everyone else had gone home, then whisked him to the one bed Shūhei'd never thought he'd see again.


End file.
